<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess &amp; the Dragon by willow_larkspur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821452">The Princess &amp; the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur'>willow_larkspur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy February [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Behavior, Death by Dragon Fire, Death of Primary Narrator, Desi Harry Potter, Dragon Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Sweet Blaise Zabini, Unreliable Narrator, severus snape is not a good person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knew that Harini was meant to be his princess, even though he hadn't realized it at first. It was just a matter of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Severus Snape (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy February [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MC4A Year 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess &amp; the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.<br/>Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. There is also the sexualization of a child followed by the attempted mind control of the same child. This leads to the onscreen character death by dragon fire. Feel free to back out if need be.<br/>Author’s Note: Fair warning, Snape is the worst kind of unreliable narrator and he’s also super gross. This fic can be described as “five times Snape got away with being wrong about Harini and one time that he didn’t”. It is also what happens when you try to write a fairy tale from the PoV of the villain in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing tm6">(^^)<br/><strong><span class="tm7">The Princess &amp; the Dragon</span></strong><br/>(^^)</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus couldn’t help the smile twisting his lips as he heard Potter call out for Lily to run. Even from his place outside the cottage that Potter had tried to hide the family within, Severus could hear the crashes as his Lord fulfilled his promise to remove pompous Potter so that Severus could finally be with Lily as he should have been all along. He only regretted that the Dark Lord had denied Severus’ request for Potter to be the entertainment of a revel for his crimes. The man deserved a lingering death for daring to take what didn’t belong to him.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Somewhere above him, Severus heard Lily cry out, begging for the life of the brat Potter had forced upon her. He frowned sourly. The child would need to be disposed of even if she wasn’t an obstacle for his Lord. He couldn’t have another man’s whelp in his house, not even to appease his beloved Lily. He could give her another child, after all. He would gladly give her an entire brood if she desired.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">An explosion blew out a wall in one of the rooms on the floor above. Before he could fully process how he was disobeying the Dark Lord’s order to wait, Severus was entering the house. He didn’t even spare a moment to give Potter’s body a good kick. He just ran up the stairs to the room that matched the damaged outer wall.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">There was a crumpled and slightly smoking pile of robes in front of a crib with a wailing toddler with Potter’s dark complexion. But off to the side was the focus of Severus’ attention. No, the center of his entire world. Lily laid crumpled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut and then tossed aside like so much trash. </span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus fell to his knees beside her cooling body. Despair clenching at his soul, he gathered his love in his arms. He stroked her ruby hair as he rocked her. He pressed a kiss to her slack mouth, hoping just like he had as a child that fairy tales were real. Surely a kiss of true love would restore his beloved princess to him.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Behind him, the spawn of the man who had killed his bride to be wailed as if she could feel Severus’ solidifying vow to see justice for the loss of Lily and was already fearful of facing the consequences.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8 tm6">
  <span class="tm9">(^^)</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus glared over the new first-years. He hated them all, even before they had been sorted. Some of them had managed to start the path to redeeming themselves to him by managing to get into Slytherin. If they had gone into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, then he would be able to tolerate them. Yet some were clearly classed as irredeemable.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">Gryffindors</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9"> were particularly insufferable in his opinion, and they always would be.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">And this group was worse than normal.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">He shifted his glare towards the bane of his existence, one Harini Potter. The girl was just as egotistical as his father, swanning about the place as if she owned it. She had none of her mother’s grace or charm. Her long hair was inky black, darker than even her father’s, without any hint of the vibrant red that her mother had been blessed with. The only hint of Lily within the miscreant’s features was the distinctive emerald shade of her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">The girl laughed at something that the redhead next to her said. The laugh was not a big thing. She kept it small, trying to keep from drawing attention to it—no doubt because she was already planning some bit of rule-breaking with her little friend. But he could see the way her eyes glittered, even from where he was sitting at the high table, and he knew what it meant. </span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus excused himself immediately, unable to sit idle for another moment while another Potter got away with something.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8 tm6">
  <span class="tm9">(^^)</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Oh, how Severus hated having the mangy wolf back in the castle. As if it weren’t bad enough already that Dumbledore refused to expel the wretched Potter brat! Last year she should have been banished thrice over. She had decided that she was above being transported with the rest of the brats and had flaunted the Statute of Secrecy (</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">for the second time in as many months if the papers were to be believed</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9">) by driving a flying car to school. Then she had stolen valuable potions ingredients from the school supply cupboard! </span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">And that had nothing on her role in all of the petrifications. She had been present or connected to every single one of them. Severus could only imagine the reasons that the Weasleys were still willing to associate with the girl after she had nearly killed their youngest member and then trying to set up the girl as the scapegoat for the whole thing.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus should have been enjoying his triumph over the last Potter and the one responsible most directly for Lily’s death.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Instead, he had to brew the potion necessary to control the animal that Dumbledore had hired to masquerade about like an actual person.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Instead, he had to hear about the beast giving the brat special lessons in an advanced technique as if she was actually capable of such things. She did not hold a candle to her mother’s brilliant intellect. There was no doubt in Severus’ mind that the result was due to her father’s inferior blood combining with Lily’s unfortunate parentage.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">He was tempted to allow the girl and her troublesome friends to be killed by Black and the wolf. Witnessing that would have come close to making how he had had to put up with the girl worth it. But no, the girl couldn’t even do that right. She had to believe Black’s wild tale, just as Black’s pet wolf had.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Well, if one wanted something done right, one did just have to do it themself, didn’t they?</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8 tm6">
  <span class="tm9">(^^)</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Over the years, Severus noticed that for all that she did have her father’s dirty coloring, there were traces of his beloved Lily in Harini. He would only glimpse them in flashes before Harini hid them away again. She was actually brilliant, just like her mother, but like her father, rarely put any effort into her school work. She was kind, but like her father, reserved any demonstration of that for a small selection of people.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">And when she arrived to open the Yule Ball on the arm of one of his Slytherins, she had been breathtaking in her purple gown. She had danced with a grace that Severus remembered from her mother. Her eyes had sparkled with happiness every time she looked at the Zabini boy, just like her mother’s had once upon a time when looking at Severus.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">An idea tickled the edges of his mind as he watched her bloom into a princess before his very eyes.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Was not a princess what every Prince deserved?</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8 tm6">
  <span class="tm9">(^^)</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus kept a close eye on Harini now that he had figured out that she was meant to be </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">his</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9">. He gritted his teeth as Dumbledore used her as a rallying point and the news slandered both of them for it. But he did nothing. After all, what did the opinion of the mouth-breathers matter? Not to mention, the more people who turned on the girl, the more likely it was that she would turn to him for help of her own volition.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Some of what he observed infuriated him. She had continued keeping with Zabini. The female staff members were constantly twittering about how well-matched the two were, and how attached they both were. It was as if none of them even realized that Severus was right there, waiting in the wings for his rightful due. What right did that boy have to touch what did not belong to him?</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Fortunately, that year saw a new addition to their number who had a modicum of sense. Umbridge made certain that Harini didn’t grow too full of herself. Why, the woman generously went out of her way to keep the girl in check, sacrificing her own time to remind Harini of her place. It made his heart lighter to see the lingering evidence of Umbridge’s detentions on the girl. A bit of pain was just what the girl needed in order to understand how much she needed Severus to save her.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">And then Dumbledore had the inspired idea to require Harini to take Occlumency lessons from Severus. It provided Severus his own opportunity to be alone with the girl, to accustom her to her future place by his side. She was defiant, of course, the sparks of Lily she contained bursting to surface. He made certain that she never thought of getting either of her mutts involved, snuffing the inkling out of existence before it could fully form.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Not be cause he was doing anything wrong.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Because he wasn’t, no matter what the girl might complain.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">It was just easier to do what needed to be done without anyone who might overreact for the sake of dramatics. Harini needed to understand what her place was. She needed to know where she belonged. She needed to stop letting that thrice-cursed boy put his filthy hands all over her.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Severus forced himself to be patient with the reminder that Harini was meant to be his.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">One way or another, she would always be his in the end.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8 tm6">
  <span class="tm9">(^^)</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Harini felt odd as she sipped her cranberry juice. She looked over her choices, even going so far as to poke apart the layers of vegetables and cheese on her pizza, to verify that she hadn’t inadvertently gotten any mint on her plate. The feeling wasn’t the same, of course, because she wasn’t having any trouble breathing and wasn’t feeling any itchier than normal. She just couldn’t figure out what it was that she was feeling beyond out of sorts.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Then she raised her eyes and noticed that the Potions professor was staring at her. When their eyes met, he gave her a triumphant smile like he had won something. Her stomach twisted, threatening to eject its contents despite how she had just started eating and had skipped lunch because Ron and Hermione were fighting again. Something was wrong with the way that the dour man was smiling at her.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">There was something important that she was missing. No, not something. Someone. There was someone important that she had to find. She had to find them right that moment, because something was wrong.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">A teasingly content blanket was wrapping around her mind, similar to something she had felt before but more subtle, more insidious. She tried to look away from Snape’s gaze, knowing instinctively that he was the source of the strange feeling. Her breathing sped up when she realized that she couldn’t, that she was trapped staring into the man’s black gaze.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">Come to me,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9"> a voice whispered in her mind, just like the fake Moody’s had two years ago during his lesson the Unforgivable Curses. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">Come to me, my precious one. Let me make you the princess you deserve to be</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9">. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">Just a kiss to prove the truth of our love</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9">.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Harini felt something inside her shake itself awake at the words. It ripped at the smothering blanket as it reared up at </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">the insult</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9">. How dare this pathetic worm try to subjugate her? She let out a roar as she spread the wings that she suddenly had to go along with the rest of her transformation. In this form, she was smaller than she should be, affected despite her power and might by the years of privation. She was still dwarfed the humans that were panicking around her now. She aimed a jet of flames at the ceiling with its mockery of the true sky.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Still raging, she lowered her gaze towards the pathetic man who had attempted to chain her to his will. He had his wand out and pointing at her. The sight flamed the anger surging through her. He still dared?! She let loose another jet of flames, this time directly aimed at the sallow-faced worm. The humans on either side of Snape dodged out of the way.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Snape himself was swallowed up by the flames that burned hotter than anything outside of phoenix fire or Fiendfyre. When the fire finally died down, all that was left of him was pile of blackened ash that wasn’t even fit for use in a garden let alone a potion. Harini let out a triumphant call, flaring out her wings in challenge to anyone else who thought they could tame her against her will.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Blaise approached her without fear or hesitation. With loving awe in his eyes, he stroked the scales covering her legs. She purred, absurdly pleased at having her mate close enough to protect.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">At least someone understood that she was not a princess.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Submitting Info:<br/>Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A<br/>Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC (x2); Hold the Mayo; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic &amp; Present (x2); Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Short Jog; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon<br/>House: Slytherin<br/>Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 04<br/>Subject (Task No.): Performing Arts (Task#3: Write a story that does not contain dialogue.)<br/>Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [196](Severus Snape); 365 Prompts [237](Fairy Tale AU); Scavenger Hunt [62](Purple/Imperio/Pizza); Days of the Year [Jan 16th](featuring a dragon); Black History Month [16](a forbidden relationship); Tarot Reading [10](Using the Imperius Curse); But Can You Spell It? [X](Xenophobic); Stop! Hamper Time (Biscuits)[Item](5&amp;1); You Get My Love (Love Languages)[02]("I'm Yours" - Jason Mraz); Would You Rather (18)[Professor's PoV];Fantasy February (12)[Fairy Tale AU];<br/>Other MC4A Challenges: Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Wi Micro 1](Shifter AU); Fire [Hard](Who's Your Family?); Chim [Karma](Gender Bend); Hangman [06](n/a); <br/>Representation(s): Desi &amp; Fem Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Death Eater Severus Snape<br/>Primary &amp; Secondary Bonus Challenges: Fruit Fly; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Found Family; Unwanted Advice; Deadliest Catch; Lovely Coconuts; Most Human Bean; Muck &amp; Slime; Casper’s House; Hot Apple; Under the Bridge; Where Angels Fear; Lettuce Hold Hands); Chorus (Pear-Shaped; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Fire Song; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Wind Beneath; In the Trench; Surprise!; Forked Path; Sitting Hummingbird; Hot Stuff; Mermaid; Strange Potatoes)<br/>Tertiary &amp; Generic Bonus Challenges: n/a<br/>Word Count: 2158 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>